Imperial Military
Imperial Military The Imperial Military is under the good command of President Blue. It is allies with The EITC, and The Royal Navy, it also is allies with Pirates. The Imperial Military is also accepting new recruits, if you are interested message me on my Message Wall to sign up! The Imperial Military also is connected to The Secret Branch of Imperial Team. The Imperial Military is Now the Official Country of Germany! Current Status The Imperial Military is Currently in Peace. Ranks/Classes The Imperial Military has ranks and classes to help determine authority. Below is a list of ranks and classes that The Imperial Military has. Ranks President (IMP1): Blue Vice President***** (IMP2): 5-Star Admiral (IMO1): 4-Star Admiral (IMO2): 3-Star Admiral (IMO3): 2-Star Admiral (IMO4): 1-Star Admiral (IMO5): Admiral**** (IMO6): 5-Star General (IMO7): 4-Star General (IMV1): 3-Star General (IMV2): 2-Star General (IMV3): 1-Star General (IMV4): General (IMV5): Major*** (IMV6): Brigadier (IMV7): Colonel (IMS1): Captain (IMS2): Commander (IMS3): Officer (IMS4): Lieutenant (IMS5): Veteran** (IMS6): Corporal (IMS7): Sergeant (IMT1): Private (IMT2): Infamous Recruit* (IMT3): Seadog, Freebooter, Mr. Black Note: * = Trainee, ** = Soldier, *** = Veteran, **** = Officer, ***** = President Classes Imperial: Blue Supreme: Master: Elite: First Class: Best Member of The Month There is Currently No Best Member of The Month ( BMTM ) Vote for the New BMTM for November! Who do you Think Should be the Best Member of The Month? Blue Infamous Seadog Mr. Black Freebooter Special Ranks/Classes The Current Special Ranks Are: *Recruiter *Navy SEIAs ( Pronounced ' See-A ' ) 'Weekly Training' The Imperial Military has Weekly Training to Keen Up Soldiers. There are Positions for Each Training Session. *'Trainer: The Leaders of The Session, They Are In Charge of Train Points, Time, Enemies Defeated, Etc.' *'Co-Trainer: Same Duties as The Trainer, But They are 2nd In Charge.' *'Student: These are The Only Free-To-Attack Members, Meaning They Can Attack With/Without Permission.' *'Safety Guard: They Heal Students With Permission, and Revive Students With/Without Permission.' *'Assisters: They Attack the Enemy Target if The Student Needs Help, They Require Permission To Do So.' This Weeks' Training is Saturday at 12:00 PM ET on Testing Area 3. Trainer: Blue Co-Trainer: Infamous Student: Freebooter, Mr Black Safety Guard: Seadog Assister: Seadog Navy The Imperial Navy is The Transportation Cause of The Imperial Army. It also Provides Bombardment, and Also Naval Combat. The Fleet of Honor The Fleet of Speed Temporals Temporal Fleets are Fleets that Are Made For Certain Occasions. When the Mission is Finished, The Ships Revert to Their Original Fleets. Each Temproal Fleet has The Following Positions: *Leader, The Leader is in Charge of the Whole Fleet. It's Captain, Is Considered a "Temporal Admiral". *Co-Leader, They are Second in Charge of the Whole Fleet. If the Leader is Sunk, the Co-Leader Takes Charge. *Battleship, These Ships are the Sea-to-Sea Combat Ships. They Protect The Fleet While It's Sailing to Their Destination. *Destroyer, These Ships are The Bombardment Ships, They Bombard the Coast While The Troops Land. Sometimes They Aren't Put in A Temporal Fleet. *Carrier, These Ships Carry the Troops, Most of the Ships are Carriers. Though Some Might Not Be, They are Essential for Landings. The Combined Pacific Fleet The Combined Pacific Fleet was Used for the War on China. It was to Set Sail West, Around the Pacific, Until It Hit Japan. The Purpose of This Movement was To Liberate Japan from China, Since Japan was Invaded by China. Best Ship of The Month There is Currently No Best Ship of The Month ( BSTM ) Vote for the New BSTM for November! What Ship do you Think Should be the Best Ship of The Month? The Blue Eagle The Dark-Blade Eagle The Dark Eagle The Lightning Eagle The Skysail Eagle The Shadow Eagle Bases of Operation ( I will Add Pages of The Bases Later ) Forts Fort Trade - Port Royal ( Fort Charles ) Fort Fire - Padres Del Fuego ( Fort Dundee ) Fort Royal - Kingshead Fort Dark - Thieves' Den ( Tortuga ) Fort Superior - Royal Caverns ( Port Royal ) Encampments Camp Checkout - Fort Trade Camp Skeleton - Padres Del Fuego ( At The Back ) Camp Outpost - Tortuga Camp Death - Thieves' Den ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Blood - Royal Caverns ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Torture - Catacombs ( Camp for Prisoners ) Camp Pain - Mines ( Camp for Prisoners ) Docking Bays Dock Commerce - Port Royal Dock Coin - Tortuga Dock Gold - Padres Del Fuego Dock Hope - Raven's Cove Treasureholds Supplies Treasurehold - Rumrunner's Isle Welfare Treasurehold 1 - Devil's Anvil ( Barbossa's Grotto ) Welfare Treasurehold 2 - Isla Tormenta ( Gold Room ) Testing Areas Testing Area 1 - Isla Cangrejos Testing Area 2 - Cutthroat Isle Testing Area 3 - Outcast Isle Bases Diplomacy Base - Raven's Cove French Base - Ile D'Etable De Porc Spanish Base - Isla De La Avaricia ( No Longer in Use, Due To the War on Spain ) Pirata Base - Tortuga Best Base of The Month There is Currently No Best Base of The Month ( BBTM ) November's Base Category is: Forts Vote for the New BBTM for November! What Base do you Think Should be the Best Base of The Month? Fort Trade Fort Fire Fort Royal Fort Dark Fort Superior Inter-National Associations Bold = Allied, ''Italics = Uneasy,'' '''Underline = War ' *'Switzerland ' *'USA ' *'UK ' *'France ' *'Russia''' *'Brazil ' *'UCA ( United Countries of Africa )' *'Australia ' *'Mexico' *'Canada ' *'Ireland ' *'Greece ' *'Poland' *'Korea' *'UCP ( United Countries of The Pacific )' *'Mongolia' *'Middle East ' *'Chile' *'Argentina' *'Ecuador ' *'Denmark' Controlled Areas Captured Asia *China *Vietnam *Laos *India Europe *Spain Purchased North America *Carribean Islands Asia *Japan Joinings North America *Empire of Alaska Europe *Germany *Italy Empire of Alaska The Empire of Alaska is a Shared Territory Between The U.S., and The Imperial Military. The Senatoral Council Due to Failed Communications Between the Original Senate and Council, They Have Decided to Merge. They are Now the Senatoral Council, It Currently has 7 Positions In It, They Are: The Imperial Senatoral Counciler - Leader of The Senatoral Council The Vice Imperial Senator Counciler '- Vice Lead of The Senatoral Council' Senatoral Counciler of Associations Senatoral Counciler of Trade Senatoral Counciler of Infastructure Senatoral Counciler of Wealth Senatoral Counciler of Agriculture Wanted The Following Person is Wanted, Reward Paid in Imperial Pounds of Gold. Sign Up Requirements To Sign Up, for The Imperial Military You MUST AND I MEAN MUST '''''Complete These Requirements: *Talk to a Recruiter ( Recruiters will be Italicatized ). *Fill Out Your Application, **Put Why You Want To Join **Fill in a List of Previous Guilds **State if You Are Willing to Die in Cold-Blooded Warfare. If all these Requirements Are Filled Out, You Can Tell The Recruiter to Officially Recruit You. Newletters These are About In-Guild Events, or Out-Guild Events that Pose Sufficent Interest. September *Newsletters are Now, More Interesting, Give 'em a Look. #Rare Books and Pictures of Stories from The Past. Imperial Lore is Now Here, Check it Out! #NO EXPANSIONS!! POTCO is Fine the Way It Is! POTBS Is Troublesome for The Players, and Pirate Storm is Just Plain Boring. #Imperial Senate and Council Updated, Heres a Message From Senator Infamous. ''' So the Asain and European Countries THINK They're All That, Tch, They Should Just Burn In The Ashes, Because The Ashes are Coming. Finally Less Annoying Countries To Bother Us Around, With " Trading " ''and ''" Nuclear Shutdowns ". ''Seriously, I Would Do Anything to Watch Them Burn! ' ''' With Further Note The Senate Has Reluctantley Agreed To Meet On Operation: Eagle Scape ' Events These Events Happen Annually, Please Celebrate Them! ( They are Public to All Members ) Public Conferences These Conferences are For Meeting of Guilds to Discuss Purchases, Wars, Alliances, etc. If YOU Would Like to Stage a Conference With Us, Say so Just Below! ( Comment Field, '''NOTE: To Make a Conference, You Need the Following in the Comment: Whos Meeting With Us, Their Guild, Date. Some Conferences Might be Canceled or Moved to Another Time. ') '''Open Times: *'Today, 12:00 PM ET' *'Today, 1:00 PM ET ' *'Today, 2:00 PM ET' *'Today, 3:00 PM ET' *'Today, 4:00 PM ET' *'Today, 5:00 PM ET' *'Today, 6:00 PM ET' *'Today, 7:00 PM ET' *'Today, 8:00 PM ET' *'Today, 9:00 PM ET' *'Today, 10:00 PM ET' *'Today, 11:00 PM ET' You can Select From One of These Times, For Your Own Convience. ''' '''NOTE: The Later the Conference, The Less Likely We Will be Able to Attend. War Timeline War on India September 22, 2012 *Operation Eagle Scape is Launched, Plans are Made to Invade India. *The Imperial Military Declares War on India. *Attack Group 1 Takes Land From The North Down to New Delphi . *Attack Group 2 Takes India's ' Pennisula ' Piece. *Attack Group 3 Takes the Rest of India *India is Captured in Just One Day of Imperial Assault. War on Spain August 4, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Declared War on Spain. August 5, 2012 *The Imperial Military Meets With The Swiss, Discussing The First Strike on Spain. August 28, 2012 *With Lack of Attack Plans, The Imperial Military has Called Peace with Spain. The War is Over, and The Swiss have to Fight Spain, Alone. August 30, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Surprisingly ' Re ' Declared War on Spain. *The Imperial Military Decide to Not Fight With Switzerland. *The Imperial Military Rapidly Storms Spain's Beaches, and Borders. The Entire Spanish Border is Taken by Imperial Personel. *The Imperial Military takes Spain's Islands, They Fight Alone on Their Home Territory. *3 Attack Groups are Organized. *Attack Group 1A (AG1A) will Attack from The North and Take Land Up To Valladolid. *Attack Group 2A (AG2A) Will Come From the East and Gain Land To Zaragoza. '' *Attack Group 3A (AG3A) Will Attack Up To ''Toledo. '' *The Attack Groups Join and Surround ''Madrid. ''August 31, 2012 *''Madrid is Captured! *The Spanish are Defeated and The War on Spain is Finally Over! War on China August 4, 2012 *The Imperial Military has Declared War on China. *Fellow Asain Countries have Become Uneasy With The Imperial Military. These Countries are: Russia, Mongolia, Korea, and Vietnam. *The Dark-Blade Eagle Ports in Tokyo, Dropping Off Troops for the War on China. *The Dark Eagle Makes an Emergency Run to Drop Off Left-Behind Troops to Tokyo. *Intelligence Reports That The Chinese have Taken Tokyo! The Attack Troops are Delayed. August 5, 2012 *The Chinese Have Captured the Troops in Tokyo, in The House of Chung. *Italy, and Germany have Agreed to Assist with The Chinese Problem. *Japan is Captured by The Chinese. *Germany Sets Sail for Japan then China. *The Italians Sets Sail for Tokyo. *The Chinese Attack the Italian Ships. *The Dark Eagle Takes Over The Rescue of The Captured Troops. *The Troops have Been Rescued and Taken Back to Fort Trade. August 6, 2012 *The Dark-Blade Eagle, The Shadow Eagle, The Skysail Eagle, and The Lightning Eagle (Now Known as The " Combined Pacific Fleet ) Set Sail for Japan. August 7, 2012 *The Combined Pacific Fleet Sink the Chinese Coast Guard with Ease. *The Combined Pacific Fleet Lands it's Troops, and Have Begun Bombarding The Chinese Coast. *A Successful Beachhead Has Been Made. The Troops Await Further Orders to Liberate Tokyo. August 17, 2012 *The Germans Land on the Beachhead. August 18, 2012 *After a Long Wait, the Troops Charge into Tokyo. *Tokyo is Liberated, The Japanese Rebellion is Readied. August 19, 2012 *The Japanese take back Japan and Set Sail with The Imperial Military, and Germany to Go on the Offensive! *Italy Catches Up and Meets the Invasion Force off The Chinese Coast. August 20, 2012 *The Invasion Force Begins the Bombardment. August 21, 2012 *The Troops Land and Take the Coast with Ease. *A Successful Beachhead is Made. August 22, 2012 *More Troops Land on The Beachhead. *Chinese Invaders Attack the Beachhead, but It is Futile. *The Invasion Force is Divided Into 655 Groups, Each Group for Each City. *More Troops Land, They Go To Beijing and Cut if Off from Supplies. *More Troops Land, they Reinforce the Groups. *The Rest of The Troops Land, The Ships go Back to Port. *The Rest Attack the Villages, and Rural Areas. August 23, 2012 *Surface China is Captured! *Underground China has Been Discoved, The Troops Invade This Network of Tunnels, Compounds, and Cities. August 24, 2012 *Underground China is Captured! *The War on China is Over At Last! *Sao Feng is Executed Personally by The President Himself. The Other High Command Members are Executed by Firing Squad. War on Vietnam August 7, 2012 *Vietnam Declares War on The Imperial Military, To Help Their Neighbors, China. *Vietnam Readies its ' War Machine ' to Attack The Imperial Military. August 8, 2012 *Imperial Senator Infamous Charges into The Vietnamese Parliament and Forces Peace. *The War is Over With no Battles or Anything. August 31, 2012 *The Imperial Military Declares War on Vietnam. *Vietnam is Being Devasted by Various Attacks. September 1, 2012 *Vietnam has Been Captured! War on Laos September 1, 2012 *The Imperial Military Declares War on Laos. Prior For Not Giving Permission to Move Troops Through Laos to Vietnam. *Troops Rush in Very Quickly. *Laos is Captured! Category:Guilds Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Team